


The Eagles Have Come

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: The eagles have come to rescue Frodo and Sam from the foot of Mount Doom.





	

When the eagles rescued Frodo and Sam at Mt. Doom, the confused and exhausted hobbits, near death, didn't know what was happening to them. 


End file.
